


[Podfic of] M is for Murder

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: I’m pretty low on funds and need to make ends meet this month,Barnes types slowly into a new post three days later.I’m taking commissions for hits in the New York City area.Will Not Kill: Captain America or other Avengers.Will partially refund payment if target turns out to be HYDRA.Will not go to Jersey. No dismemberment or killing children.Message for negotiations and payment details.





	[Podfic of] M is for Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [M is for Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/3fppIJ7)  
Cover art by Lucifuge5  
**Length** : 0:56:50  
**File size** : 52.03 MB (mp3)  
**Stream or download:** [mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kxb57InemfvytnT8aoCEYrCxleMWpAXn/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Hot Summer Feud (TM) must continue. ;D


End file.
